falloutfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplaying:Baltimore
Roleplaying set in Baltimore. __TOC__ Act 1 Please note that the Baltimore page is not finished (and probably never will be). I will try to eventually write all the redlinks on that page, but it is a long and tedious process. Silas Webb walked through the streets of Baltimore on his way to B&O Railroad Station, avoiding danger and firing upon the occasional Mirelurk or Super Mutant. Brengarrett 14:23, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Bren Tenkage was sitting in a bar in Zanadu, he was basically hiring himself out as a Merc for odd jobs, just last week he took out some Raider Gang who got too big for their leather armer but thats another story, his eyes have groan from soft to the soul peircing eyes of a murderer, he now has a scar coming down his left cheek from a raider with a knife. He has been in Zanadu for some time now and he changed He was drinking a nuka Cola and just looking at the people, he has cut ties with The Claws for the time being and he goes by the name Leon Tento for the time being as well Meanwhile, in the back room of a bar across the street, Daniel Stryker lashed out at the man in front of him, knocking him to the floor again. Stryker flexed his hands, his fingers giving off a sickening crack. He was going to make a mint on this fight. He was really getting too old for this crap. He was almost fifty, for Gods sake. And he was still kicking shit out of men half his age in this cage. With a final roar, he landed an uppercut that cracked the man's jawbone in half. Five minutes later, he was pulling his shirt back on over his armor. He walked down to the common room of the bar, just in time to see a group of burly men cart his unlucky opponents away toward the med centre. He bought a full sized bottle of whiskey and walked out onto the front porch of the bar. He saw a young man sitting across the road. He'd heard of him. Quite the little terrier, if the stories were to be believed. Took out a raider crew not too long ago. Stryker looked across the road, and raised his bottle to the youngster. He wouldn't last five minutes in the cage back behind this bar, never mind down in The Cell. Brengarrett 20:35, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Bren saw the man looking at him and Gets up and walks to him "Hey I can tell I don't look so tough, trust me I seen hell" HE says Stryker looked him from head to toe. Then he pulled the boy's gun from his back and slammed the stock into his face. He followed up with a headbutt and a jumping scissors kick, but that last one was just to please the gathering crowd. "You haven't seen hell till you see an army die around you." Stryker snapped. "I wasn't trying to start a fight, you asshole!" Bren barked back at him. "Aww shit. Way to make myself look like a dick, huh?" Stryker grumbled. He handed Bren his rifle back, and hefted him back to his feet. Brengarrett 20:55, 16 March 2009 (UTC) "I seen hell like that too, I seen my allies die around me, and I was torured as reward for my survivle" Bren says and he points to his back with his thumb "Also never touch my rifle, do it again and I will freed you to some molerats" H esays glaring and after a minute of stareing at eahc other they laugh like 2 guys who just heard a good joke "Nice to meet someone who is pretty tough" Bren says "Names Leon Tento, yours?" Bren says holding out his hand "Gabriel Stryker. Pleased to meet you." Stryker said, using his middle name. He knew the name Leon Tento was about as fake as a 19 year old girl's love for a 75 year old billionaire. He swigged his whiskey. The kid had called him tough. Stryker couldn't help but laugh at the understatement. He knew for a fact that people claimed he could eat a mirelurk whole. Steven philips looked up at the man"hey i know you your daneil stryker my father served with you in the enclave what are you doing heer" Stryker wheeled on the man, ready to throw a punch. Then he stopped. It was Phillips' boy. "Steven! Haven't seen you since you were knee high to a grasshopper. But you mention my name and serving the Enclave in the same sentence ever again and I'll tear your throat out." Stryker said. Phillips had been a good man, he was only a regular, but a good man none the less. "good to see you again stryker nice to see your still in shape even at 50 feal like a fight just for fun of cause" Brengarrett 22:09, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Bren was downing his cola and he listened to the Radio, seems Three dogs had his boradcasts going all over america Three dogs:... And Bren Tenkage, Leader of the Merc the Claws has been missing, honestly if anyone has any info on him some just tell me where he is Bren sighed Stryker kicked Steven in the groin, and followed up with a hammerfist to the head as he doubled over. Then he pulled Steven back to his feet by the hair, and landed a roundhhouse kick to his stomach. "You lose Steven. Still too slow." Stryker said, triumphantly. Then he handed Steven what was left of his whiskey and sat down to listen to the radio. Brengarrett 22:29, 16 March 2009 (UTC) "So uh Stryker, hear about the Claws?" He asks trying to make conversation "What, that nancy-boy merc wannabe crew in DC? Ran into em on the way through from Vegas. I was with a trade caravan from the Pitt at the time. Sons o' bitches tried to let the slaves loose. Some little raider bitch was with them. She got away, but I shot her in the ass as my way of saying 'Fuck off'. Pansys." Stryker grumbled. He took another swig of whiskey, and smirked at Three Dog talking about some lunatic called Jacob Vaughton killing everything that crossed his path. Stryker almost missed being able to do that. Brengarrett 22:36, 16 March 2009 (UTC) "Jacob...." He says quietly "So what do you for a livin" "Well, no sense in hiding it now. I used to be part of an Enclave BlackOps unit, best of the best sorta thing. Then, in Utah, I wound up leading three platoons against the entire BoS vanguard, when I was only supposed to be fightin' Kruger and the Death Guard. My whole force was wiped out by a friendly air strike. I've been makin my own way ever since. A bit of bodyguard here, a bit of slaving there, a bit of clearing out whole raider towns in the other place, no ill will to present company of course. You know how it is. Right now, I fight in the cage out back, and I fought in the Cell once or twice too. You think you've seen hell, go watch a bout down there." Stryker said. He took some Nuka Cola and poured it into his whiskey. He'd seen the guy at the far end of the porch do that and was more than a little curios as to how it tasted. Not too bad, he had to admit. "You know what?" Silas said to himself. "Fuck B&O. Let's see what's shakin' in Zanadu." Silas altered course and soon found himself inside Zanadu's gates, with the guards watching his every move. They still didn't trust him. Oh well. Silas popped into the bar and sat down. A grouchy-looking serving maid soon supplied him with a vodka, and Silas sat back to drink to his heart's content. Someone who can give Bren's identity away now? Does no one get to hide their identity in this place? lol Stryker watched as a stranger walked in and sat down drinking vodka. He winced. Vodka was his jungle juice. One shot of the stuff and he could start a fight in an empty room. "So, Leon, you mentioned the Claws earlier, what do you know about them?" Stryker asked. "You reckon they'd pay up if I found that leader of theirs and took him hostage?" He looked back across the room. He could swear he saw that guy with the vodka starting a fight with some AWA guys outside B&O a few weeks back. He wondered if it'd be worth starting a brawl just to take a pop at someone nuts enough to start on two platoons without any cover in reach. Silas took a long look at the older man who had been eying him as soon as he walked in the door. Didn't look like much, but, then again, neither did Silas himself. Silas was surprised to see the younger man next to him. "Well I'll be damned, if it ain't Bren," Silas whispered to himself. "I hope that boy realizes by now that I saved his ass back in New York by beating the shit out of him." Stryker's ex-BlackOps, he's built like a house, dude (200lbs). It could, however. be mistaken for fat. *OUCH* Stryker saw a flash of recognition cross the newcomer's face at the sight of Leon. He was no lip reader, but he reckoned he knew what he had just said. Something along the lines of: Well I'll be damned, if it aint Ken. Stryker nudged Leon, and indicated the man. "You, drinking the sissy girl vodka, get over here. Yea you!" He shouted as he pointed at Silas. Then he looked around. There were at least three other people drinking vodka. "What're you pansies lookin at?" He shouted at the other vodka drinkers. After his fights in the cage, no one was willing to call him on it. Silas ain't no slouch either, and that's also his nature to underestimate everyone. Silas grinned and laughed. He shouted back, "Old man, you sure got balls, and don't let nobody tell you otherwise!" He got up and ambled his way over to Stryker's table. "Whatcha' need?" he said upon approaching the table. Stryker punched a nearby drunk, took his chair and indicated for Silas to sit down. "I want you to tell me why Leon here went pale at the sight of you." Stryker said. The man was scrawny, but his movements gave away whipcord strength, and surprising speed. Stryker was almost impressed. He drained his whiskey bottle and indicated that he wanted another. Then he took the bottle of the unconscious donator of Silas' chair for his own use until such time as his own whiskey arrived. It wasn't like the man would be using it anyway. Silas looked over at Bren. "I knew "Leon" a while back," Silas said, "although it looks like he done tried to up the badass factor a bit since I seen him last." "..what the fuck man." said the guy that just got punched by the fat guy he didn't know. He then left the bar, left Zanadu as a whole, and got killed by a mole rat. Twentyfists 01:10, 17 March 2009 (UTC) (Not here it ain't, it's a repeat of the first episode of the new season. Good episode, but I can watch it online. The one next week will be awesome, though. In other words, I'm not going offline.) Stryker looked at Leon. He looked like a pansy now, of course, Stryker thought everyone who hadn't fought in the Cell or the wars in the west looked pansy-like. What must he have looked like before he 'upped the badass factor'? "What was it you called him over there, anyway? Matter of fact, what d'you call yourself?" Stryker queried. Silas couldn't fathom how this man had a Boston accent. "'Name's Silas Webb," Silas said, holding out his hand. "As fer what I said over there, I said I'll be damned if it ain't my friend," Silas said, really hoping for Bren's sake that this man sucked at reading lips. "O'course, to me, everyone's my friend until I decide they ain't, and that usually turns out bad for them. They don't know whether or not they're my friend until they KNOW, ya know?" "I know. But if you keep talking like that, and I don't know for once, you'll need a terminal to talk." Stryker said. He could take this guy. As long as this guy couldn't take him, of course. He looked at Silas and Leon. He had a feeling that this Silas guy was bullshitting about not knowing Leon, but he was going to let it lie until there weren't so many folks around. Last person to see him torture someone kept waking up with nightmares. And that was back with those fellas from the Pitt. Stryker still shuddered at the way that would-be escapee had screamed. Chilled him to the bone, it did. "Scary lookin' fuck, ain't he?" Silas thought to himself. "What's your name? I ain't seen you 'round 'afore, leastways, not that I can remember," he said. "Then again, if you're here most of the time, that'd explain it. They don't trust me much here ever since I tried to sick the Behemoth on them," Silas continued, pointing to the bouncer that had had one eye glued to Silas ever since he walked in. Brengarrett 14:18, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Bren got up and walked to the Behemoth cage and motioned to Silas to follow him "Poor guy, he may be big and stupid but big stupid things have feelings" Bren says to himself He then rpocedes to toss some Squirrle bits into the cage below and the Behemoth takes it and gobbles it up, it wasn't tame but it has got through it's tiny brain not to piss of it's masters "Don't even think of letting it loose." Stryker grumbled in Leon's ear. If the boy intended to cause chaos like that, Stryker had a bullet with his name on it. He still couldn't quite go against his conditioning against mutants, a relic from his days with the Enclave. To emphasize his point, he pointed to a skeleton lying in one corner of the cage. "That poor fella tried to set it free last week. The beast's already cleaned his bones. He used to feed it too." Stryker said. He tried to sound sorry, but he couldn't feel any pity for a mutie sympathizer. "so webb you live heer i know this will seen a strange question but are there any bad things in baltimore" Brengarrett 16:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) "Thats kinda sad" Bren says then he pulls otu a pena paper and begins writing somthing "Hey check outm y drawing" HE says handing him the paper and the note is writen to be this "Silas we will talk later, I go by Leon here, you know me from a mission in the DC area just taking out raiders, my room at the inn is room 2A, after this say the drawing sucks and throw it away" Sad? What the fuck is this kid on about? Stryker thought to himself. He could read a little of the "drawing" through the flimsy paper. Room 2A, and the words: talk, later, throw it away, go by Leon. The boy was a terrible bullshitter. He looked at Steven. He wasn't sure he could even trust him any more. Maybe he'd have been better off back fighting in the cage. He shook his head at the thought. Brengarrett 20:57, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Bren heaeed back to his room. he guessed that in a half in hour Silas will meet him Silas scoffed. "Bad things? Baltimer's 'bout as dangerous as any urban pre-War city i.e. VERY. We got it all. Mirelurks, Super Mutants, Raiders from the Jackknife clan, Slavers, the AWA, the Enclave, ferals, psycho wasters, take yer pick. Hell, y'all even got to watch out fer the Fellpont Foragers, 'cause they'll gitcha' if you ain't careful. O'course, it all depends on what yer afraid of, and who you pissed off last night." Stryker chuckled. He liked this guy. Hopefully he wouldn't have to "question" him later. "I've seen worse. The Pitt makes this place look like a church choir green room." Stryker said. "But, then again, the Pitt doesn't have The Cell." He walked back to the bar Leon had gone into and waited to see Silas going up that stairs. With this seat, there was no way he could miss him. Unless he didn't use the stairs. Which, this being a Slaver town, wasn't all that rare an occurence. Silas stood for a second where he was, then moved over to the bar, grabbed a beer, left what he owed, and walked up the stairs to where Bren was. He checked briefly for suspicious-looking types in the hall, then entered. "Bren Tenkage, you are one crazy fucker," he said. "How the hell did you get these slavers to accept you even a little? I had to show that I'd kick their asses if they didn't let me drink. By the way, I hope you ain't upset 'bout the ass-whuppin' I gave you back in NY. You just got to realize that I saved yer sorry ass back there." Brengarrett 22:59, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Bren is silent then he speaks "I have cut ties with the Claw, I became a slaver...well at least a Slaver MErc making sure slaves don't run off, I already caught one slave who has armed to the teeth" He pulls up a sleeve to show a pretty harsh knife scar "They acepted me as their own at least for the time being..." Bren then looks out to the Cell "I will soon need some Caps so I will head to the Cell and show my skills" Bren says grining "Death Claw Bane has become imfamous around here but not ebcause of the Death claw, no as the deadlyness ofa dEath Claw" Silas looks at Bren incredulously. "The Cell? Ain't you only allowed to fight unarmed there? Are you sure that yer hand-to-hand abilities can take that kinda punishment? I betcha that gray haired old man out there is a fighter in the Cell. He looks it. People like him will chew you up and spit you out." Brengarrett 23:11, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Bren grins like a raider "Don't forget anything goes, my smoke bombs, to my hidden blades, you arn't allowed Fire Arms or explosives but small melee and unarmed tools go, and my Smoke Grenades are permited, I should know, I'm ranked 11 on the roster, soon I will be the best, but I only do it if I need some caps" HE says "So Silas, how was NEw York? Kill that rat Virgil? Sto pthe Crusade?" HE asks "Boy, how many times do I have to tell you? I like Virgil, and I ain't gonna kill him. As fer the Crusade, I was gonna help equalize things until you stepped in. After I put you down, I took a long, hard look at what I'd become, that I'd have to beat the shit out of someone I liked, who I just met, and who totally wasn't expectin' it. I eventually got over it, took a trip to the old farmhouse, and then came here." Brengarrett 23:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) "What ever, as for the public, call me Leon, if word gets out that Bren the leader of the Claws is around here every raider will be on me like Outcasts to good tech" He says walking out with his stuff "I will be at the Cell if you want to watch, here is a ticket" Bren hands him a ticket,"Seems I got fangirls too" Bren walks out leaving Silas to wonder if he was kiddding about the fangirls or not Stryker walked away from the door as Bren walked towards it. Fighting to number one in the weekend league meant taking him on. Stryker liked the kid, but those fights were to the death. He was not going to die for someone just because they had flair. He walked back into his room. If the boy was bringing weapons, then so was he. He loaded over half a dozen knives onto himself, and a couple of flashbangs just in case. Then, he reached under the bed and pulled out a small case. This contained one of his prized weapons. He drew out a Chinese Dao. It had a similar mechanism in it to a Super Sledge, as well as one very nasty bonus. It delivered a brutal shock to the victim's nervous system. He wasn't going to lose this fight. Brengarrett 23:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) (can we agree that the preliminarys is unarmed/ small melee then Finals is anything goes?) Bren walked out and he didn't notice Stryker and wehn he walked otua hooker tried to hit on him but he turned her away "Sorry not today" He says to her but she was a little annoyed "So who will I face today?" Bren though to himself as he heads to the cell but before he did it he through some food to the Behemogh from above, seems Bren has a thing for it (would it be too much for Bren to control him in case of a break out, you know not kill the guy who fed it and treated it with kindness?) Then he headed to the Cells where he went into the side entrance to the locker rooms Stryker walked slowly into the Red Room. Leon had fought a hell of a fight out there. But then, Stryker's fights had been good too. His arms were drenched with blood from knuckles to halfway along his upper arms. Leon was in for a hell of a fight. He stepped out into the Arena, and watched the look on Leon's face go from cocky to horrified. He drew his sword, whirling it impressively in his grip before taking it in a solid one-handed grip, loose with the index finger, tight with the rest. He looked Leon right in the eye, and nodded to him. He knew the look on Leon's face. It was the look of a man who knew he was going to die. Brengarrett 00:01, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bren looked at Stryker and he also pulled out a sword form the locker room (this is a match where anything goes save Firearms) Bren: Alright, Stryker the life Striker (his arena title, you can change if you want) Leon the Weapon Master will kill you today and feed you to Big Green (the Behemoth name) Bren shouted this and the crowd cheers "Shut up. You'll need that breath to scream when I'm tearing your limbs off." Stryker grumbled (He doesn't have a stage name) Leon wasn't bad with a sword. Quick enough, more than a little vicious, he even tried to play dirty. He knew every trick in the book. But then again, Stryker had written the book. They parted again, dripping with sweat. As Leon went for a grenade, Stryker kicked a cloud of sand into his face. He turned his sword around, and struck a blow to Leon's elbow with the back of his sword, breaking his arm. He booted Leon in the face as he staggered. Twentyfists, AWA attack any time now . . . Brengarrett 00:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) "Not bad, to bad you fell for my trap" He says and then Stryker firgured out what he ment when he ses a frag without a pin in his pocket (well felt the weight) and when he tries to take it out Bren gets up and punches him in the Chest with some Brass knuckles and then slashes his face with a small combat knife (the grenade was a special one without any power in it to scare an oppentet) "Stupid boy. Stupid, stupid boy." Stryker said. His ribs were bruised, and his eyebrow was cut open. Not serious injuries by themselves, but he was a little winded, and the cut eyebrow was dripping blood into his eye. As Bren tried to push the advantage, Stryker stabbed on instinct, digging his sword into Leon's thigh. Leon crumpled, as the electrical shock delivered by the weapon caused his muscles to spasm. Stryker kicked him backwards, and prepared to bring his sword down on Leon's neck. Then Leon stabbed his knife into Stryker's foot. Stryker jumped back, shocked. It was a noble effort, but it was just that, an effort, not a success. But it had given Leon enough time to get back up. Then Stryker pulled out his own trap. He watched as the flashbang went off right at Leon's feet. He lashed out, catching Leon's other arm, much to the delight of the crowd. He really didn't want to do this, but it was one of them, or both of them, and that would be a terrible waste. Then, as if by a prayer, he heard gunfire. Templar Paragon Robert Knox(I'll write the page eventually) stood in the stands at the Cell and fired his sniper rifle upon one of the Cell's slaver guards. The man dropped like a stone. That shot was the all-clear. Suddenly, dozens of AWA Sentinels, Sergeants-at-Arms, and Knights charged into Zanadu, opening fire. A large group of the headed straight for the Cell and its Behemoth pet, hoping to free it and wreak untold damage upon Zanadu. (They won't, of course. I like keeping my settlements undestroyed for the most part.) The Cell erupted into gunfire. AWA Sentinels, clad in Metal Power Armor, charged into the Red Room, firing with Railway, Assault, and Laser Rifles. The slaver guards there returned fire. The air above the Cell's floor had become a war zone. The drone of Slaver rifle fire mixed with the crack of AWA marksman shots and their own assault rifle shots. The air was filled with bullets and lasers crossing back and forth. Silas shot out of his chair, dropped the whiskey he had been drinking, and "made for the exit." "I'll see you fellers outside!" he yelled down to Stryker and Bren. "Make for the gate!" Silas pulled the Divider off his back and opened fire as he ran through the stands. His shots dropped two AWA soldiers that were too close for comfort. Silas sped his way through the stands and blew a hole through a slaver as he ran by. Once he was clear of the Cell, Silas slung the Divider over his back and sped up. A slaver got in his way. He threw a side kick and broke the man's rib. Soon after, an AWA sergeant-at-arms who had been firing at civilians turned to Silas. Silas pushed the man's gun down and snapped a backfist into the man, breaking his jaw. Silas ran to the gate and escaped outside the walls of Zanadu. Brengarrett 14:18, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bren went into the locker rooms and took his supplies, he didn't know if the AWA were friend or foe but eityher way he was in pain "Good fighter, if I had my rifle it may have been a different outcome:" He says to himself as he injexcts a stim into his arm right to the bone to heal it, it wasn't a perfect fix btu at least it was totally broken (gonna still be sore though) He ran out and he saw the AWA aiming their sights at Big Green and Bren calls oput "Hey leave him alone, he isn't hurting anyone" (yeah he is a Mutant and ghoul Sympiser) For all that was wrong with them, the AWA had excellent timing, and quite a flair for the dramatic. He moved out through the Red Room, decapitating an AWA officer of some sort as he went. American Wasteland Army. Nothing but a gang of narrow minded thugs who weren't willing to realise it. At least Stryker admitted he was humanocentric. These guys burned towns for the sake of "justice". He could have sworn he heard Leon demand that they leave the Behemoth alone. Stupid, stupid boy Stryker thought to himself. He rushed back to his room and got geared up. He activated the Stealth Field on his BlackOps armor, crouched, and moved out, his assault rifle tracking left and right, seeking targets. He spotted someone move on that Silas fella. Too close to shoot, he'd probably hit Silas too if he opened fire with his rifle. He drew his knife, caught the man in a chokehold, stabbed into his neck and ripped out sideways. "And here I thought you were some kind of hard-case." Stryker laughed at Silas as he deactivated his armor's stealth field. Stryker ducked as Silas fired over his shoulder into the face of an AWA soldier who was about to jump him. "Likewise." Silas grinned back. Brengarrett 17:03, 18 March 2009 (UTC) one of the AWA soliders shoots anyway and it peirces the brain of the mutant, it died quickly and then Bren Snaps Bren: You are so dead.... Bren shot down the solider and ina flash takes out the toher 2, then he reloads "Hey Silas, guess I better go, time for Bren Tenkage to amscray" HE shouts to Silas and he begin s to run out of town firing at any AWA and raider he finds "Bren what?" Stryker called as he follows up with Bren and Silas. He spun low, cutting off a raider's leg at the knee. He shot the man in the neck as he went down. He followed Bren and Silas as they led the way out of Zanadu, away from the Cell, and the chaos. It was quiet out here. That or the last explosion had damaged Stryker's hearing. Either way, they just kept running. Brengarrett 17:42, 18 March 2009 (UTC) "The name ain'tLeon, it's Bren tenkage" He saud to Stryker "I am the former leader of the Claws, at least for the time being, no idea what hapepned to them, so I might as well head abck to the DC area" "Well they won't be happy to see me, I broke the pyro's arm, shot their hunter, and shot the raider girl in the ass." Stryker barked as he ran alongside. "Jeezis, what are you doing?" He grabbed Bren by the upper arm and wrist, and tugged them in different directions, forcing his elbow back into place. All that needed to be fixed up now was the crack in his humerus. Bren roared. They eventually slowed down, and after clearing out the resident 'Lurk family, they set up for the night in a run-down house just out of AWA sweep ranges. Brengarrett 18:27, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bren was cooking some of the meat, he was improvijng on his cooking "So the Claws are doing well eh" Thats good "With a crippled explosives expert, a mortally wounded CQC specialist, and a member shot in the ass with a DSK rifle." Stryker mused. "If thats good, what the hell was it like when you were starting out?" He was cleaning his weapons, and watching the door. He was keeping an eye on Silas, who was just sitting there, a modified rifle laid across his knees, too. There was something about him. Stryker could see some of himself in him. Like a younger me Stryker thought. This man had been failed by a cause he trusted too. "fucking AWA got no honor at least the BOS dont burn down civilians " phillips drew his rifle and began fidleing with the sights Brengarrett 21:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) "So see a big super mutnt, loves reading books?" Bren asks "His name isJason and he is a pretty good guy" "Yup. Met him in Vegas in '65. Then again when your buddies started taking pot shots at me. He was the one called the retreat when I started breakin heads." Stryker said. "Nice guy. For a mutie." The he remembered a joke. Something to lighten the mood. "Hey, a mutant, a Ghoul, and a Tribal walk into a bar, So the bartender looks at them and says: Get the fuck out!" Strker chuckled. He loved that one. Phillips seemed amused, and Silas seemed to appreciate the humor injection, even if it was in bad taste. Bren just gave him an incredulous look, as if he'd just broken his favourite gun, or something. "lighten up bren you gota laugh at times" Brengarrett 21:45, 18 March 2009 (UTC) "The joke should go like this, An Outcastm a Ghoul, and an Enclave solider walk into a bar, then the Bartender says What the Fuc kis this, some kind of sick joke?" BRen says grinning "Anyway, I think I will head backto the DC area, maybe I can catch a ride (from Skyler and Jacob when they escape from the Enclave area) of course I may stop by a town, maybe pick up a chick"BRen says grinning, hey they were gius "My way's funnier, ya mutie lover." Stryker said, leaning back and dragging his fingers through his greying hair. He considered heading to DC with Bren. He heard something about the Enclave getting kicked like a rooster in that region. Sounded like a fun place to be. Brengarrett 22:02, 18 March 2009 (UTC) "Anyway the food iready so dig in" Bren said finishing cookign theLurk Ala Mode Silas picked up his Mirelurk meat and poked at it a little before tearing off a bit and sticking it in his mouth. He looked over at Stryker. "You. Stryker, is it? What's yer story? It ain't every day that I meet someone whose fightin' skills equal my own. That bout in the Cell was impressive." "Ex-Enclave BlackOps. A real best of the best, hail rain or snow lot. Then, we got wasted by a friendly airstrike when we were sent to take on the front edge of a BoS army. Been makin my own way ever since." Stryker said, tearing into some mirelurk meat. This Bren guy wasn't a bad cook. Pity he liked mutants. Brengarrett 22:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bren pulls out Death Claw bane and pints it at Stryker's head "It is you guys who made my dad die" He says glaring at him, and he ment business, Bren could never forgive the Enclave Silas jumped up. "Whoa, whoa, chill out, my friend!" he said. Of course, Silas didn't expect Bren to "chill out." He learned from experience that Bren would never "chill out" on some subjects. That's why he began edging closer to where Bren was, hoping to take Deathclaw Bane from him before he hurt someone. Brengarrett 22:41, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bren sighs and pulls back then he walks outside to think for a moment "Father...mother....why did you leave me" He thinks to himself and he begins to cry and walk off to the Direction of the DC area (he is going on his own for now, find him at a town, Kay) "That boy," Silas said, "needs to learn some sense and get some control if he wants to survive." Brengarrett 22:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Bren continued Hiking it would be about 10 mninutes before they figure it out, he knew the next town was about 5 miles from where he was right then, he would get supplies and find a convoy heading to the DC area, who knows he may find someone who can fly (Chotper) "One more episode like that, and I slash his throat." Stryker growled. The bared teeth, and the grey-streaked hair made him look like an enraged badger. Post War badger that was. Silas shuddered at the thought of those beasts. Stryker considered just walking out there, and killing Bren now. He put the pistol he'd pulled back inside his jacket. That fool boy was getting on his last nerve. Brengarrett 23:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) After abut 15 miutes of Bren not coming back the 2 walk out to find him missing, and Bren was smart to cover his tracks Bren was getting close to the nearest Town, it was AWA terf but Bren had no real beef with them, the person who shot the Mutant made him snap, he would find soeone to help him get back to the DC area and not get killed It had been Silas' idea to follow Bren, and Stryker had grudgingly obliged. As the walked, Silas asked this of Stryker: "Now that Zanadu and the Cell are out of commission, what are you gonna do now? I'm thinkin' I might hang around with you fer a while, as I haven't had some real fun for a long time." Act 2 "Fine by me. And if we have to follow Bren, can I at least re-break his arm? Shit, why am I asking? I'll just break it anyway." Stryker growled. They were catching up. Bren was good at hiding his tracks, but he didn't have time to cover everything, and between them, Silas, Stryker and Phillips were spotting the few clues he had left. Then, Stryker spotted Bren's head in the distance. He wondered if he could get away with offing him? Probably not. He just pointed at him. Silas nodded. They didn't bother watching for clues, they took off after him at full pelt. How lucky are we? Silas thought. He doesn't even notice us coming. Silas leaped over a bench and sped on towards Bren. Brengarrett 14:22, 19 March 2009 (UTC) As Silas jumped he didn't notie the minor flash mine that Bren set up (his design) the flash mine set off and created a blinding flash surprising Silas and blinding him enough to allow Bren to hide "Nice try, but I'm not so easy to be beaten liek that, they didn't call me the weapon master for nothing" He thought as he ran further to the town, he was so close he coudl see it Stryker rolled his eyes. That boy and his fuckin gadgets. Time for some good old-fashioned violence Stryker thought. He lobbed a brick into the back of Bren's head, sending him to the ground. Before Bren had a chance to get up Stryker dropped down on his back like a sack of hammers, pinning his arms with his knees, and staying out of reach of Bren's legs. "Well, what was that you said about not forgiving the Enclave?" Stryker said. He drew a KA Bar and held the tip to Bren's carotid artery. "Make a move, Bren, I'll only kill you on reflex." Stryker smiled, satisfied that he had subdued him (there is no way to get out of that without getting a carotid artery pierced). Now, he wanted a few answers from Bren, and give a few answers in return. He remembered the name Tenkage. Always wondered what happened to him after Stryker had left the Enclave. "Listen kid, you're barely shaving, so I'd have been long gone from the Enclave by the time your daddy got fucked. So your gonna tell me what messed you up so bad you were willing to pull that antique on me and not notice the deagle I had pointed at your broken little heart." Stryker said. Brengarrett 19:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) "My mother was from Japan, and she fell in love with Trent Garrett, in my bag is his dogtags that I found" Bren says sorrowfully "they had me and elft me at Little Lamplight....when I was 16 I let and hired myself as a merc, got a Japan taking out Radicals in Japan....I was tortured as my squad died...and to make it worse I found out my mother died as a Loyalist....2 years ago I found my dad, upset because he left Mom so the enclave doesn't find her, he died unhappy becauseo fhte enclave" "ahh now give me one reason why me and stryker shouldnt just kill you and be done with it" phillips drew his laser pistol and pointed it at bren "If you were going to do it, you would have done it by now" Bren says Ah, perfect, the sniper thought, He looks unharmed enough, hehe, she thought, "Wally, he's here." she said, "Perfect." he replied, "I'll wait on your mark," she finished. (You guys go, I'm controlling all characters I have here, I'm waiting for another post before I move in) "You're right about me Bren, if I wanted you dead, you'd be hawking blood on the floor right now. But Steven here, he hasn't quite got the stomach for violence I have. He might have psyched himself up by now." Stryker snarled. Just to show Bren that he could kill him if he wanted to, he jabbed him in the side of the neck, drawing a little blood. "Bren, boy, if you ever try to vent any issues you have with the Enclave on me, you'd better hope I'm asleep and that you get the job done with one hit." Stryker snarled as he stood up. He sheathed the knife and pulled out a desert eagle. If it came to it, he'd kill Bren here and now. He sighs and looks at the ground "You are right, anyway I'm heading home, no need to follow me" "Shoot." he said, "Aim for the limbs, we need him alive.. the others, they can live if they don't shoot back." but then she forgot, "Which one is Bren anyway?", she said, "The one with the ponytail, beside the big one," So she shot, but didn't have a clear shot on Bren, but, hit the big guy instead, "I think I got that ones foot," (she sucks at sniping lolz) the other members of the Brotherhood squad were running down the hill to take Bren and bring him back to the base, she dropped the sniper and ran down to assist. The wight on Bren was taken off and he notices the blood (well the smell, he seen enough dead to know the smell of Blood) "What the fuck is going on? "Fuck me sideways! Someone just shot my fucking foot!" Stryker bellowed. He saw the glint of a sniper's scope on the roof of a house not a hundred yards away as he hopped around holding his foot. The armor on his boot had deflected the worst of the impact, but man, did that sting. "Fuck you!" He roared at the sniper, loosing his temper and opening up on the building. When his clip was empty, he dropped into cover. Even a halfwit like that would know to shoot while he was reloading. Unless he'd killed them. "I'll keep them distracted well you take Bren, looks like they are just shootin' me." Sam (owned) said, "Send the spiders our way, blow 'em up under that big one," Wallace said to her, (Oh, yes, this is way after they reunited with the real Brotherhood) so she sent four spiders down the hill (those mines that walk in the first DLC) towards the big one (we don't know Strykers name lol). She then left cover and rained sniper fire, another his the big guy, this time in his hand, making him drop his weapon for a second, "Finally." "What the hell is going on?" Bren shouts "Bollocks! Spider mines!" Stryker shouted, pulling yet another pistol and firing at the diminutive explosives. He rolled from cover, raising his gun. "Parlay! Ease off and we'll talk. I've seen enough violence for one day." Stryker said. They had the high ground, and the better tech. Even Stryker could admit when he was beaten. Bren couldn't, apparently, as he raised his antique to take a shot. Stryker thumped him. "Behave!" He growled at Bren, who looked as if he was going to hit back, so Stryker hit him again, winding him. Bren decided it was best and raised his hands in the air and drops the rifle o nthe gorund "Yeah, Parlay, we will stand down" Bren shouts After they surrendered Sam was still high on the building, and took a shot at Bren, which sent him to the ground, "I got his knee," She then jumped off the building and walked towards them to drag Bren towards their make-shift field base. Bren fell to the ground like a bag of weapons" MY LEG!!!" Bren shouts but he grabs his firle and fires at sam from hsi postion but misses, and he tries 4 more times before he has to reload (one shot did wing her shoulder but it is minute) A shot hit Sam, but it only damaged her shields a bit (yep, she is wearing that cool armor again.), "Ranik, take his gun, and break it or something, (dun worry I won't) so then Ranik took the and threw it somewhere in the rubble, and she began to drag him up the hill (stryker and silas are just watching lol) Stryker watched as two power armored figures walked towards them. He really wished Bren hadn't taken those last few shots at them. "You, behave. Don't even think of shooting at the nice power armored behemoths. Unless you want me to kill you, and that could take days." Stryker growled at Bren. Then, as the soldiers came into conversation range, he stood up quickly. He really didn't want to piss off the Brotherhood. He was probably on some form of database they had. "Evening folks, mighty glad you stopped shootin' at us just there, mighty glad indeed." Stryker said. Too eager, you old fool, too eager He though as the soldiers looked at each other, utterly perplexed. Bren was clutching his Knnee and he reloaded his rifle "Get too close, and even 32 caliber can perice that damn power armer, and judging by the design you are either Brother Hood or Outcasts" Bren says "stop! my names steven philips LVBOS Battle enginer im asking you in the sake of coperation to leave the kid alone or do you want an all out civil war within the BOS" he drew his Plasma rifle and pointed it at the speekers head (Read her armors page, MR-6 Power Armor, and as Run4 says "It's Indestructible") "I'm not going to believe you for a second, out here in the east." Ranik spoke, Sam then kicked Bren in the face to shut him up, "We're former Outcasts," she said, God is he done yet. she thought, carrying him to the base. Bren relizzed somthing "Ranik? Outcast Member Ranik?" Bren says "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN?!?!" "I said behave!" Stryker growled at Bren as he followed along, Silas and Steven in tow. He looked at the soldiers. Outcasts. They had vacated DC after som brawl with the Crusade. They had balls going head-to-head with those bull-necked assassins. He holstered his weapon and extended his hand to the one in the fancy armor, probably the commander. After receiving an oddly feminine handshake, he offered his hand to the other, and got a much more butch handshake. "So, what are you people doing blowing holes in our limbs?" Stryker asked. "outcasts huh how did you get heer" he shook hands with the outcasts."but i did ask you to let the boy out the EMAA and LVBOS could blow you and your poncy elitests back to HELL" "You behave too." Stryker growled. "The LVBoS wouldn't risk attacking the real Brotherhood, and the EMAA don't have the numbers to do it either. So stop spouting propaganda. You apparently didn't hear about this lot heading back west. New golden kids, if they had the sense to nick the Crusade artillery after that ruck at Fairfax. I passed by DC with a crew from the Pitt. We could hear the guns after that little forlorn hope charge on the last day. I went and did a little investigating. Impressive work, people." Stryker was getting rapidly annoyed by his common-sense-deficient companions starting fights all the time. This was going to be a long night. "shut it stryker" philips took a swig of balma "they might not have the numbers but they still have tanks and i was expexting a litle respect from our brothers in the BOS as they chose our eldar and we still send tech to them" "Yea, because they'll respect the vegetables who attack their new favourite people in the whole world. That Crusade stuff is Pre-War. That means the Brotherhood'll lap that up ahead of your Jap imports any day. Unless they're not the Brotherhood that lives in California and collects technology." Stryker shook his head. It was starting to hurt, just between Steven and Bren. He really wished Silas would inject some sense into the conversation, but he was just sitting back, watching Stryker squirm. "oh yeah like they dont want tank blueprints,plasma and power armor and were not the ones who turned our backs on our eldar and started a vigilante group" he passed a bottle of balma to stryker "want some" "Technically, we are Outcasts, but, we are apart of the REAL Brotherhood," Samantha said, "We made it back about a year ago, and we got our own squad which was then named the Outcasts," she left them with, "And, the reason we are here is because Bren is, and Bren isn't exactly on good terms with the Outcasts," "Oh and, 'Steven', Fuck you, were turned our backs on Lyons, a fake, not an Elder. It's not like we don't have many blueprints and weapons already, look at Sam's fuckin' armor! That's why she is Enforcer." Ranik exclaimed. (Umm, did anybody get Brens gun from the rubble? Ranik threw it somewhere lol.) "And anyway, one of our Vertibirds will be here in a bit," Bren was a little upset "Still sore about that huh? Well I changed, but if your taking me home, it is the Super Duper MArt" Bren says "Nope, we just had a change of mission directives, and theres our VTOL out." Ranik said, with Sam dropping Bren on the floor, "We'll be back later to get you. Watch your back." (Exit, sorry, the Outcasts thing was getting boring lolz) "Well, according to what you've already said, and what I've seen in my time, you LV Brothers already gave them the blueprints. You're running out of use, and by protecting people ahead of technology, you're due to go the way Lyons did. Rejected by the real Brotherhood." Stryker said. He should have shot this boys father the day he met him. Stopped this halfwit running loose, starting fights with people left right and centre. Hell, he wasn't that valuable to the EMAA or the Vegas Brotherhood for them to risk a war with the real Brotherhood. Bren went nto his pack and pulls out some bandages and some stimpacks "Damn it qwhat is going on?" Bren says tihimself as he painfully stabs his knee with the stuff to heal the bone and he wraps the guaze around his knee, it would be about 2 days before it would heal fully "true but im sure we can find somthing else we always do and im sure we make more blueprints for our ships" philips was angered with this asehole what did he know about the BOS "You live in a desert. Where the hell would you get blueprints for ships?" Stryker said, somewhat confused by the little man's stubborness. He was considering shooting him right now. "you wouldnt know about are ships in manhatten would you sory" he ran towards the BOS vertibird Brengarrett 21:57, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Bren was wondering what the Outcasts are going to do to him (Ranik said he was coming back for him) Silas pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a swig. Every time is drinking time for Silas. "Jeeziz, Stryker," he said, "you sure do know how to pick 'em." He turned towards Steven and Bren. "Seriously, my friends, once ya saw that they weren't gonna string ya up by yer intestines, you really shoulda dropped it. And Bren, that little stunt with the mine may make me 'rethink' our friendship. I told you before about the bad list, didn't I?" Bren: Hey Stryker iwas apart of the Enclave, the bastard had it coming Bren pulled out an old magizine of Gun's and bullets and begins to read it "I didn't pick these halfwits! They got more baggage than a slave train!" Stryker exclaimed. He was seriously considering wasting these two. Regardless of who they were friends with. Stryker knew for a fact that after the first assassin attempt, an organisation would just move on from someone who killed an IP. He'd done it before during his BlackOps days. He crouched next to Phillips, who was sitting down. "I don't know or care what you mean to the Brotherhood (if he's their head engineer he shouldn't be out this far anyway), but if you keep pissing people off, I'll just wash my hands of you, and watch them fill you with lead. And, if they want to stay on the good side of the real Brotherhood, your precious LVBoS will do the same. And I know for a fact the EMAA will want to stay on their good side, especially after that bullshit in New York." Stryker snarled. Then he turned to Bren. "Same to you, but I'll kill you myself. And then I'll bomb the living fuck out of the Super Duper Mart." Stryker growled. That struck a nerve. Silas smiled. He liked Stryker, and he felt the need to feed the fire. "I was actually talkin' 'bout that little deal with the Outcasts, but, while we're on the subject o' yer beef with Stryker, I gotta say, that was total bullshit. Not all of us out here are all squeaky clean, like what you and the AWA want. We all done some wrong or some bad deeds, but that's in the past now. Most people realize that it don't do no good to go gettin' yer panties in a knot 'cause some fool went and did somethin' in his way-back-when that you don't like. You think Stryker here cares that I was in the Regulators? He sure as hell does not!" "That was a general statement as to their behaviour. If they keep starting fights, I won't have their backs. And as a matter of fact, I do care that you were a prick-featured Regulator." Stryker growled. Then he laughed at the look on Silas' face. To emphasize the point he made to Bren and Steven by aggressively loading a fesh clip into every weapon. Silas suddenly drew his monocular and sighted through it. What he saw did not make him happy. He pulled the Divider off of his back from where it had been resting, attached his monocular-scope onto it, and turned to Stryker. "Stryker," he said, "we've got a bigger problem. Super Mutants were attracted by the Outcast Vertibird. Approximately one shitload is heading this way, armed to their large, greenish, bloody teeth." Without a word, Stryker lay sown, Xualong drawn, and he rested it on the run-down wall of the upstairs room of their little holdout. He could barely make them out. They had the sun behind them. This wasn't going to be easy, but he didn't feel like making it easy on the muties either. He let off aburst as soon as they were in range, putting down one mutant as it prepared to fire a missile launcher at them. Silas put a shot into another one. Bren was taking a toll too, shooting down a pair of Centaurs. "Man, I hate these things," Silas said to himself. The Divider cracked in his hands, dropping one mutant. He quickly drew the bolt back and cycled another round into the chamber. He fired again, punching a Power Fist-sized hole in the gut of a centaur just as it was about to blast out its radioactive puke. Silas cracked off another shot, catching a mutant in the shoulder, and another, which blew off the head of a centaur and hit the one behind it in the leg. That was his last shot. Silas quickly put another five 5.56 rounds into the Divider's empty chamber. He had enough time to reload now, but he probably wouldn't again. The Mutants and their Centaurs were running, and soon Silas would have to either pull out his magnum, or get physical. Stryker mowed down another mutie. He was really venting his hatred of them, crippling them and leaving them to die in the dirt like the animals they were. The bonus of that brutality was that the others were trying to find more covered routes.That might give time for one more clip. Or not, as Stryker rolled to avoid a burst of minigun fire. "Shit, they're close!" Stryker roared. He drew his shock sword (not Jingwei's, its the one he used in the arena) and maxed the output. If he was going down in ashes, so were they. The first mutant reached the building. As his head came into view at the top of the stairs, Stryker lunged across the room and cut its head in half, right down the middle. "Oh . . ." The thing groaned as it fell. A rare intelligent specimen apparently. Probably the only one in Baltimore. Stryker didn't care, he just returned to shooting at the ones outside. Silas quickly emptied the Divider firing into the crowd of Super Mutants. There was no time to reload now. Silas slung the Divider back over his back and drew his magnum. The pistol was larger than the typical .44 magnum, and delivered a much greater punch. Silas began firing into the ranks of the Super Mutants. "Well, looks like its time for some dazzling heroics." Stryker shouted to Silas over the roar of that Magnum. He wondered how lucky a mutie would have to be to survive a shot from that. Big green punks. He spun to another mutant as it topped the stairs, his sword cutting clean through its neck. Bren shot another mutie in the base of the skull, finishing it in one. Stryker cut the arm off a mutie with a sledgehammer, then repeated the process on its head. He fired his deagle into the next ones face, the hollow point shot blew the top half of its head to a fine mist. The magnum kicked back, and a Super Mutant's head exploded as Silas followed Bren and Stryker down the stairs. God damn, I love this thing, Silas thought as his next magnum shot blew out the knee of a Brute that had been firing its assault rifle a moment before. The next two shots found their marks, one in the heart of a regular mutant, the other tearing a Centaur's tongue to pieces before blowing the top half of its skull off. Silas stepped back and clubbed a in the temple with the magnum mutant as it clumsily swung a nail board at him. Silas quickly reloaded, putting eight more .44 rounds in, and continued firing. There were still mutants everywhere, and Silas was seriously considering bailing when, suddenly, a barrage of bullets came from somewhere behind the Super Mutant crowd. A group of raggedy-looking individuals in leather and merc armors, all wielding hunting rifles, made short work of the Super Mutants with a series of well-placed shots. After the smoke cleared, Silas laughed out loud when he saw who the leader of the group was. "Well, Edward Harris, fancy meeting you here! What are the Fellpont Foragers doing all the way out here?" Edward, a gruff, grizzled bear of a man, called back, "I could ask you the same question, Webb. We're just expanding our patrols. The Mirelurks ain't as close to home as they used to be." Edward looked over the rest of the party. "Keepin' some new company, ain't ye, Webb?" Brengarrett 01:28, 20 March 2009 (UTC) "so who are the Foragers? I never heard of them" Bren said "Ugh" HE says clutching his knee, a center lashed a tougne at it, and it stung "The Fellpont Foragers are a group of hunters based out of the settlement of Fellpont. They are freakishly accurate marksmen and cheap mercenaries," Silas said. "We should stick with them, 'cause we'll have no problems." Edward and Silas set off, with the rest of the Foragers and the party in tow. They soon made it to a relatively safer area. There, Silas left Stryker, Bren, and Philips. "I'll catch up to ya later," he said. "I'm gonna go with these fellers to Fellpont fer a while." (I'll be back later.) Brengarrett 01:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) "well I'm out of here" Bren said and walked East, he doesn't want to travel with anyone, he wanted to get home and he won't let anyone stop him (see the new RP, Bren's Travels) Silas spent a few days in Fellpont, then left for DC. He'd stop Bren from getting into too much trouble, but no promises. Category:Restoration